


Chimeras, Mosaics, and Symbiote Oddities

by ArgentDandelion



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Biology, Chimeras, Gen, Hybrids, Interspecies Relationship(s), Mild Gore, Science, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentDandelion/pseuds/ArgentDandelion
Summary: A three-part series on the unique physiology of human/Life Fiber "hybrids", and what takes for a human to be compatible with Life Fiber body stitching.
Kudos: 2





	1. Geeps and Gut Microbes

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [Tumblr](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/). Feel free to comment on this article there or here.

**Are Life Fibers Treated like Gut Microbiota?**

A possible reason Ryuko’s body integrated life fibers while Satsuki’s did not was because newborns have suppressed immune systems relative to one-year-olds. Now, this is only a conjecture, since I can’t find information comparing the immune systems of the newborn and the one-year-old. It’s also possible it didn’t work with Satsuki because Satsuki’s application was apparently external, while Ryuko’s was internal.

It is hypothesized that newborns have suppressed immune systems to allow colonization of the gut by beneficial bacteria.[1](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/131421146436/kill-la-kill-geeps-and-gut-microbes#fn:1) Thus, Ryuko’s life fiber parts might be treated by her immune system as bacterial symbiotes. Since they were introduced to the body at such a young age, the immune system acts like the life fibers are supposed to be there and doesn’t mount an immune response.

However, she has Life Fibers in places other than the gut. For example, the red streak in her hair is seemingly made (at least partly) of Life Fibers, as it cut through the mind-stitching threads on her brain. Her heart is also interwoven with Life Fibers, or at least has a Life Fiber coating. Even bacterial symbiotes don’t live in or on the heart, suggesting that, immune system-wise, she may be closer to a [chimera](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FChimera_%28genetics%29&t=ZDgzNzExNTMxMzE5MGUyM2Q0ZjgwY2I4YjE5N2QyYTYwMGViNGFmOCxSa3prSHN4bQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F131421146436%2Fkill-la-kill-geeps-and-gut-microbes&m=1).

**Liger or Geep?**

A chimera is a single organism made from cells with different genomes. In animals, this can happen when non-identical twins fuse together in an early embryonic stage, resulting in one baby. An organ transplant patient is technically a chimera, as the patient has extra cell lines.[2](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/131421146436/kill-la-kill-geeps-and-gut-microbes#fn:2)

A hybrid, in contrast, is the offspring of two different species. Each of a hybrid’s cells contains DNA from both species. Ligers, for example, are genetically half lion and half tiger. Unless Ragyo procreated with Life Fibers rather than Soichiro, Ryuko is technically a Life Fiber chimera, not a Life Fiber hybrid.

Ryuko is like a [geep](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FSheep%25E2%2580%2593goat_chimera&t=ZmMwM2JkNDA0OWIzOGY3YzE4YmZiNzc3MTExYjY2YzUxZWVmNWNmMyxSa3prSHN4bQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F131421146436%2Fkill-la-kill-geeps-and-gut-microbes&m=1), if a geep could be created via transplant rather than by embryo combining. If Ryuko is a transplant-induced chimera, then grafting life fibers onto her when she was “barely out of [Ragyo’s] womb” was perfect timing: very young children do not have well-developed immune systems, so it’s possible for them to receive organs from otherwise incompatible donors.[3](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/131421146436/kill-la-kill-geeps-and-gut-microbes#fn:3) Her life fibers aren’t exactly an organ, but her immune system may view it the same way as a transplanted organ.

* * *

  1. [http://www.the-scientist.com/?articles.view/articleNo/38187/title/Newborn-Immune-Systems-Suppressed/](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.the-scientist.com%2F%3Farticles.view%2FarticleNo%2F38187%2Ftitle%2FNewborn-Immune-Systems-Suppressed%2F&t=NjI3N2YyZGY5ZjE3OTIzNGIzOWZmNzgyMzVhMDM3MGJlZmU4NWU4MyxSa3prSHN4bQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F131421146436%2Fkill-la-kill-geeps-and-gut-microbes&m=1) Caveat: This was a mouse study. [↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/131421146436/kill-la-kill-geeps-and-gut-microbes#fnref:1)

  2. [http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pmc/articles/PMC1808039/](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov%2Fpmc%2Farticles%2FPMC1808039%2F&t=OWFlNjA4ZTZmN2U5ZGIwNjA5ODhiZmUzNjQ3NjNjYWIxY2EwZTE3YixSa3prSHN4bQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F131421146436%2Fkill-la-kill-geeps-and-gut-microbes&m=1) I’m not entirely sure this is true because of the ambiguous phrasing. [↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/131421146436/kill-la-kill-geeps-and-gut-microbes#fnref:2)

  3. [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/ABO-incompatible_transplantation ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FABO-incompatible_transplantation%25C2%25A0&t=ODZkMWYwM2Q4M2UxNWZkMDQ3N2IwZTRhMDY4ODQ0OWM3MGQ1NDczYixSa3prSHN4bQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F131421146436%2Fkill-la-kill-geeps-and-gut-microbes&m=1)[↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/131421146436/kill-la-kill-geeps-and-gut-microbes#fnref:3)





	2. Ryuko's High Tolerance for Life Fibers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [Tumblr](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/). Feel free to comment on this article there or here.

**Why does Ryuko have an unusually high tolerance for Life Fibers?**

> **Aikuro Mikisugi** : “You [Ryuko] have an unusually high tolerance for Life Fibers.”(Episode 16)

And why is that? As we later learn, Ryuko has Life Fibers in her body, and is Satsuki’s baby sister, who underwent an invasive Life Fiber experiment as a newborn and seemingly died. Apparently, the experiment was meant to “fuse”[1](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/136710418576/merging-with-life-fibers-genes-and-gestation#fn:1) Ryuko with Life Fibers.

**I postulate she has an unusually high tolerance for Life Fibers because Life Fibers are registered as part of her body.**

> **Ragyo:** “There aren’t many humans who can merge with Life Fibers so perfectly. There’s no doubt that you [Ryuko] are my daughter.” (Episode 19)

If Ragyo is correct, merging with Life Fibers “so perfectly” (as she puts it) is a rare ability. We have only seen members of the Kiryuin family (Ragyo, Satsuki, and Ryuko) successfully using Kamui, though it’s possible Maiko Ogure can do it, too: Senketsu just didn’t want to work with her.

> **Satsuki:** “We will stop it [the Starseed Cocoon Sphere]. Kiryuin blood flows through our veins. That will give us the power to [stop it].” (Episode 23)

Apparently, Satsuki believes that Kiryuin genetics gives her an advantage. She doesn’t outright _say_ “Kiryuin blood [lineage] allows us to fully use Kamui”, but still, that could be useful.

* * *

**How Did This Develop?**

**I postulate that Ryuko’s body registers Life Fibers as part of itself because of two factors: genetic tolerance and exposure _in utero_**.

In episode 11 (and 23), Ragyo is shown with seven scars on her back, shaped like the four-pointed stars of Goku Uniforms. It’s possible these seven scars correspond to the percentage of Life Fibers in her body. If so, this might make her equivalent to a 7-star Goku Uniform. While it’s possible she had the equivalent of a 7-star Goku Uniform inserted all at once, biologically speaking it’s most likely she had seven Life Fiber-insertion operations, inserting the equivalent of a 1-Star Goku Uniform each time.

Whatever operation or experience she had was apparently successful, for when Ragyo pulls out her own heart in episode 24, it has a Life Fiber pattern (if modified, and with not as many threads as in Ryuko’s heart)[2](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/136710418576/merging-with-life-fibers-genes-and-gestation#fn:2).

Apparently it’s possible to become a Life Fiber chimera in adulthood. However, it’s also possible that Ragyo’s genes still contributed to her chimeric state. Her genes didn’t make her a chimera[3](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/136710418576/merging-with-life-fibers-genes-and-gestation#fn:3), but allowed her to survive the operation.

Ragyo was a Life Fiber chimera 20 years ago,[4](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/136710418576/merging-with-life-fibers-genes-and-gestation#fn:4) and Satsuki is 18. So Ragyo must have integrated Life Fibers into her body at least 20 years ago, 2 years prior to having Satsuki.

Her Life Fiber integration apparently extends to her entire body. Based on this, it’s possible she has Life Fibers in her reproductive system, exposing her children to Life Fibers _in utero_. If so, it’s possible they have a unique tolerance to Life Fibers post-birth, since exposure to an antigen as a fetus usually produces tolerance to the antigen.[5](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/136710418576/merging-with-life-fibers-genes-and-gestation#fn:5)

> **Ragyo:** “It is impressive for an ordinary human [Satsuki] to survive wearing it [Junketsu], though.” (Episode 18)

Satsuki is able to wield (“wear”) Kamui. This could be genetic, or it could be due to unique gestational circumstances (mentioned above).

Ryuko is like Satsuki, since they have the same mother, but unlike Satsuki, Ryuko is a chimera. While Satsuki’s body is made entirely of human cells, Ryuko’s body is made of both human cells and Life Fibers.

**Conclusion**

Why was the experiment a success?

Ryuko was exposed to Life Fibers/Life Fiber antigens _in utero_. This caused her body to become tolerant to them, but they were not incorporated into her body. When she was born, Life Fibers were inserted into an immune-privileged site (the spinal cord).[6](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/136710418576/merging-with-life-fibers-genes-and-gestation#fn:6) Her immune system may have drastically overreacted initially, causing her heart to stop (or appear to have stopped), but the Life Fibers quickly integrated into her body.

* * *

* * *

  1. **Satsuki** : “You continued your experiments with your next child. You tried fusing it with Life Fibers when it was barely out of your womb.” But I think Satsuki used the wrong terminology, or didn’t understand how the experiment worked from a technical perspective. (How could she, at the time? She didn’t know it was successful.) [↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/136710418576/merging-with-life-fibers-genes-and-gestation#fnref:1)

  2. Specifically, if I counted correctly Ragyo’s heart has ten “thread lines”, while Ryuko’s has twenty-three. I suspect the exact number isn’t so important that the animators must keep it consistent, though. [↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/136710418576/merging-with-life-fibers-genes-and-gestation#fnref:2)

  3. In episode 19, she says (of Ryuko having a Life Fiber-infused heart): “It’s heredity, dear.” However, a chimeric state _isn’t_ heritable. Either Ragyo doesn’t understand how chimerism works or she’s making an inaccurate statement to belittle Ryuko’s disbelief. (If I’m not mistaken, this statement was added for the English dub.) [↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/136710418576/merging-with-life-fibers-genes-and-gestation#fnref:3)

  4. See the flashback in Episode 25. [↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/136710418576/merging-with-life-fibers-genes-and-gestation#fnref:4)

  5. Harmening, Denise M. (2012) _Modern Blood Banking and Transfusion Practices_ , (p.64) Retrieved from [http://books.google.com](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fbooks.google.com&t=ZDViNjhlN2Q1NDRkMDRmMDllOGZlZDA4MTg2Mjg3Yjc4MjkwNjc3Nix1MGx5eXkxRQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F136710418576%2Fmerging-with-life-fibers-genes-and-gestation&m=1) [↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/136710418576/merging-with-life-fibers-genes-and-gestation#fnref:5)

  6. I’m not sure this is the case, though. [This](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov%2Fpmc%2Farticles%2FPMC2633103%2F&t=MGJmNjM4ZDNjZGY1Y2E3ZWU2OGJmYzg5MGQwOTBhNDcxY2RhOWE5Myx1MGx5eXkxRQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F136710418576%2Fmerging-with-life-fibers-genes-and-gestation&m=1) NCBI article says otherwise, but I don’t completely understand it. [↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/136710418576/merging-with-life-fibers-genes-and-gestation#fnref:6)





	3. Logistics of Senketsu/Ryuko Children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [Tumblr](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/). Feel free to comment on this article there or here.

Some fans like to depict Senketsu as a human or humanoid in artwork.[1](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/147525789921/the-reproductive-physiology-of-talking-clothes#fn:1) Judging by these trends, I suspect fanfictions exist where Senketsu comes back as a human or humanoid.

Some like to believe Senketsu and Ryuko are in a romantic relationship, or choose to depict them as such in their fan works.

In this hypothetical situation, what if the two chose to have children?

 **Mating with Myself—Sort Of** It’s possible their children would be inbred on the human side. Senketsu was made from Ryuko’s DNA, after all, so whatever human genes he has are the same ones she has, barring mutations. (though it may not be the same _expressed_ genes) If anything, it would be like making children with an incompletely-identical identical twin.

* * *

Let’s say hair color is determined by a single gene. (It isn’t, but this is just an illustration) Let’s say her father genetically had dark blue hair (that happened to prematurely go gray) that is represented by H, and her mother had white-and-rainbow hair, represented by h. Her father is HH and Ragyo is hh, making Ryuko Hh. Since H is dominant, she expresses dark blue hair. But if she reproduces with Senketsu and Senketsu has the same genotype (Hh) as her, there’s a chance a child will have the genotype hh, resulting in white-and-rainbow hair.

* * *

Ryuko is not a hybrid, but a human-Life Fiber chimera, like a [geep](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fmentalfloss.com%2Farticle%2F18644%2Fgeep-behold-sheep-goat-chimera&t=MzFkMjk2MjFiNGI4NDA3N2MxODc0Y2IzMzk3Mjc0NGI2M2UyN2EyYSxmcmFWQ1M2ZQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F147525789921%2Fthe-reproductive-physiology-of-talking-clothes&m=1). Senketsu is not a hybrid either, but a genetically modified Life-Fiber-based organism. (Specifically, genetically modified with Ryuko’s DNA)[2](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/147525789921/the-reproductive-physiology-of-talking-clothes#fn:2) Unless Life Fibers are like the Pokémon [Ditto](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fbulbapedia.bulbagarden.net%2Fwiki%2FDitto_%28Egg_Group%29%23Characteristics&t=YTU2ZjZkYWQ1NzhkYTcyM2Q3ZDQ5MGMzNjM4OGU0MTkxNGE1OGE2ZSxmcmFWQ1M2ZQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F147525789921%2Fthe-reproductive-physiology-of-talking-clothes&m=1) and can breed with things very different from them, making a true human-Life Fiber hybrid is impossible.

We don’t know the extent of the Life Fiber integration in Ryuko’s body. The only body parts unambiguously made at least partly of Life Fibers are her heart and her red streak. Whether her germline cells also have Life Fibers is speculation.

Therefore, her children won’t necessarily have red streaks by default. However, there is a work-around: twins.[3](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/147525789921/the-reproductive-physiology-of-talking-clothes#fn:3) For this to work, Ryuko’s Life Fiber implants must have developed into germ cells, so she produces Life Fibers in her reproductive system.

One embryo would have to be a human, and one would have to be Life Fiber. They would then merge in-utero, resulting in a chimera. In contrast to Ryuko, they would be a natural prenatal chimera, not an artificial postnatal one.

Still, they wouldn’t necessarily resemble Ryuko, who has only one red streak. It’s likely that, due to merging at such an early age, they would have much more red Life Fiber hair, perhaps resembling Ryuko’s synchronized form more than her “normal” form.

They might even resemble Nui Harime.

Now, we don’t know exactly how Nui was made, but it’s possible Nui was made by a similar “twin-merging” process. If so, the resulting child might resemble Nui in some ways.

* * *

Geeps produce either sheep or goat offspring. If Ryuko is like a geep, she would produce either Life Fiber-based offspring (a Kamui) or a human. It’s most probable she would produce a human, since we don’t even know if Life Fibers can reproduce. (beyond “budding” of the Primordial Life Fiber)

Ryuko became a Life Fiber chimera when she was “barely out of your [Ragyo’s] womb”. We can presume this means it took place mere hours after she was born. Assuming her Life Fibers even extend to her reproductive system, it seems implausible that they replaced human ova (egg cells) with a Life Fiber equivalent, if it exists. This is because girls already have egg cells when they are born.[4](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/147525789921/the-reproductive-physiology-of-talking-clothes#fn:4)

However, depending on exactly how Nui was created, it’s possible _Nui_ can “give birth” to Kamui. (Life Fiber-based organisms) It’s possible Life Fibers integrated into Nui’s body at such an early stage that her reproductive organs (if she has any) are fully Life Fiber. It’s like [Lydia Fairchild](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FLydia_Fairchild&t=ZTg3YmU4NDk2ZGIxNjM4M2FjYjgxNGRhYjEyNjNmYmEwZjFkMzA5ZCxmcmFWQ1M2ZQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F147525789921%2Fthe-reproductive-physiology-of-talking-clothes&m=1), the American woman who exhibits chimerism. She had a twin in utero, one that merged with her. Her reproductive cells had a different set of DNA from her other body tissues. (Genetically speaking, she’s technically the aunt of the children she gave birth to.)

* * *

  1. This archive is an example. [↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/147525789921/the-reproductive-physiology-of-talking-clothes#fnref:1)

  2. [This post](http://godrobe-freshblood.tumblr.com/post/127916695210/technically-isshin-created-you-he-is-technically) by godrobe-freshblood is related to this. [↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/147525789921/the-reproductive-physiology-of-talking-clothes#fnref:2)

  3. Or it could just be a “human” twin and a “Kamui” parasitic twin constantly synchronized, a la Ryuko and Senketsu synchronized. [↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/147525789921/the-reproductive-physiology-of-talking-clothes#fnref:3)

  4. However, I am not certain whether this is true or if it’s applicable. Does anyone know enough about Life Fibers and the reproductive system of female humans to remark upon this? [↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/147525789921/the-reproductive-physiology-of-talking-clothes#fnref:4)





	4. Nui Harime, Yarn Ball Baby

In episode 20, Nui pulls out her heart, showing off its Life Fiber pattern and sparkles. A conservation ensues:

> **Nui** : Wanna see something neat? Lookie, it’s my heart! See how the Life Fibers sparkle when it beats? Isn’t it the prettiest thing ever?

> **Ryuko** : “No way…”

> **Nui** : “Yes way! I’m exactly the same as you! Well, not exactly exactly. The only difference is you grew inside Lady Ragyo’s belly. Me? I was conceived artificially, in a womb made of Life Fibers!”

That Nui said she’s _exactly_ the same as Ryuko (with the exception of Nui being conceived artifically) may be an exaggeration or a statement made from insufficient knowledge. For one thing, their hair colors are very different, suggesting they at least inherited different hair color genes.

Note that Nui said “conceived”, not “gestated”. Did Ragyo… _copulate_ with the Primordial Life Fiber?[1](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/133159524361/nui-harime-yarn-ball-baby#fn:1) Did she convert her stem cells to male gametes? Is that even possible? Did Nui result from the fusion of two eggs/one egg and an Life Fiber-based egg analogue?

“Conceived” or “conception” isn’t actually a scientific term. “Conception” is a just a less scientific synonym for “fertilized”. So is it like _in vitro_ fertilization, where fertilization (formation of a zygote) happens outside the body, but is then implanted into a body for pregnancy?

Nui says Ryuko “grew inside Lady Ragyo’s belly” not “was conceived in Lady Ragyo’s belly”. Is Nui implying that not only was she conceived artificially, but gestated artificially too? Does this matter to her biological development? After all, her eye design is weirdly sparkly-looking and her heart is bluish-purple, unlike Ryuko, who has normal eyes (with the exception of the eye “spokes”) and a red heart, a typical color for both hearts and Life Fiber-based clothing.

That Nui was conceived artificially (whatever that means) may have unfortunate implications. Nui is, psychologically speaking, a monster.[2](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/133159524361/nui-harime-yarn-ball-baby#fn:2) One could even describe her as having no soul. Some religious groups claim “test tube babies” (babies conceived through _in vitro_ fertilization) have no souls. [According to BBC News](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.bbc.com%2Fnews%2Fhealth-18649582&t=YjdkMThlN2E0NzgyYjU4MTBhNjE3MjNmNTM0OTlkYWQ4ZmZkZWFiNSxnOW5icjhDVA%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F133159524361%2Fnui-harime-yarn-ball-baby&m=1), as of July 2012 there are five million “test tube babies”. So Nui could be viewed as slander against a significant population of people conceived through _in vitro_ fertilization.

* * *

  1. It’s something I implied in the hover text of the previous post, [Kill la Kill: Geeps and Gut Microbes](http://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/131421146436/kill-la-kill-geeps-and-gut-microbes). Despite the popularity of the previous post, no one seemed to discover that humorous observation. [↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/133159524361/nui-harime-yarn-ball-baby#fnref:1)

  2. In all likelihood, this isn’t caused by having Life Fibers in her body, but rather never having good role models in early childhood. See [this](http://h0saki.tumblr.com/post/105478499295/what-you-say-would-satsuki-accept-apology-from-nui) post from [h0saki](http://h0saki.tumblr.com/). [↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/133159524361/nui-harime-yarn-ball-baby#fnref:2)




**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [Tumblr](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/). Feel free to comment on this article there or here.


End file.
